Broom
by liddybouvier
Summary: Balancei a cabeça, erguendo os olhos para vê-lo. E ele estava com aquele olhar – aquele que ele tinha quando estava prestes a aprontar alguma. "Eu tenho um plano." - Realidade Alternativa.


Imagina um mundo em que Voldemort nunca existiu. Tom Riddle foi só um menino meio malvadinho, e o mundo bruxo ficou em paz por mais um boom tempo. Imaginou? Pois então!

**Broom.**

"Desisto, Moony. Preciso de ajuda."

E no segundo seguinte, eu fui praticamente esmagado contra o sofá. Sirius, no alto de sua esperteza, resolveu aparatar do quarto pra sala – porque ele tinha 27 anos e não sabia andar os malditos dez metros que nos separavam – e aparatou bem em cima de mim.

Eu o empurrei com força e ele foi se sentar corretamente ao meu lado, cruzando os braços e com uma expressão que parecia um cachorro esfomeado. Com um suspiro cansado, eu o olhei com as duas sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Qual o problema?"

"O presente de Harry. Eu não sei o que comprar, Moony." Ele se inclinou levemente para o meu lado, apoiando o rosto no meu ombro. Eu tive de me segurar para não rir do quão dramático ele era, parecendo realmente desconsolado.

"Bom..." Comecei, tirando alguns fios de cabelo da frente de seus olhos. "Nós já passamos por que fases mesmo?"

"Brinquedos," Ele começou a enumerar. "Doces, qualquer coisa da Zonko's..."

"E isso está na lista negativa?" Eu já ia levar uma das mãos para começar a mexer no cabelo de Sirius – o que era realmente muito gostoso e confortável, já que era bem macio -, quando ele se levantou e praticamente me puxou para ficar meio encostado nele, passando um dos braços pelos meus ombros.

Eu sabia que ele gostava de ficar daquele jeito, e eu não reclamava, claro, porque ficar aconchegado nele era extremamente confortável. "É... Na lista positiva está... bem, nada. Porque eu ainda não consegui pensar em nada que preste para dar para meu próprio afilhado em seu aniversário."

"Ainda é depois de amanhã." Tentei confortá-lo, brincando distraidamente com a barra da blusa dele. "E nós sempre podemos apelar para algum presente proibido."

Ele riu suavemente, concordando.

"Presentes Proibidos" eram todos aqueles que Lily e James nos proibiram a dar à Harry, que apresentavam algum potencial de destruição – e, conhecendo Harry, qualquer coisa pode causar destruição, então as escolhas de presentes eram realmente reduzidas.

"É isso!" Ele falou de repente, se levantando. Eu apoiei uma das mãos no estofado pra não cair, o olhando com evidente surpresa. "Eu vou dar a Harry uma vassoura."

"Lily e James não vão deixar. Vão nos mandar enfiá-la você sabe onde, antes mesmo que Harry a veja."

"É só entregá-la diretamente para Harry, sem ninguém vê-la antes." Ele parecia exultante.

Eu quase ri. "E logo depois Lily te mata."

"Não se preocupe, Moony." Ele abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes – aquele sorriso _Sirius Black_ – e voltou a se sentar ao meu lado, antes me dando um beijo estalado nos lábios. "Você não vai ficar viúvo tão cedo..." Balancei a cabeça, erguendo os olhos para vê-lo. E ele estava com aquele olhar – aquele que ele tinha quando estava prestes a aprontar alguma. "Eu tenho um plano."

**xXx**

Eu sabia que Sirius tinha um plano. Só não sabia que aquilo _me_ envolvia. E logo eu teria de sofrer as conseqüências depois, porque sério, agüentar Lily irritada era a mesma coisa que montar em um hipogrífo irritado: impossível de se sair inteiro.

Sirius não me explicou tudo: só disse que eu devia ir para a casa deles via Flu, e ele iria por aparatação. Eu não concordei no começo, mas Sirius sabe ser convincente e barganhar extremamente bem (não era como se eu tivesse fazendo aquilo de graça, também. Eu tinha meu preço, e ele teria que me pagar mais tarde, ah se teria).

Com um suspiro, eu joguei o Pó de Flu na lareira, dizendo meu destino claramente. Sirius me deu um tchauzinho e logo eu estava em movimento, vários relances e imagens de cômodos aleatórios passando rapidamente pela minha frente.

E no segundo seguinte, eu estava sendo praticamente arremessado para fora da lareira da casa de James. O cômodo estava relativamente cheio; Dumbledore e Batilda conversavam animadamente de um lado, algumas amigas de Lily estavam paradas perto da mesa de comidas, aparentemente rindo e fofocando; Alice, Frank e Peter estavam no outro canto conversando e Harry e Neville estavam, aparentemente, tentando roubar alguma coisa da mesa de doces.

"Moony!" James exclamou alegremente quando me viu, e logo ele e Lily estavam na minha frente, me cumprimentando.

"Tudo bem?" Lily falou docemente, e sem esperar resposta, continuou. "Onde está Sirius?"

"Vindo." Falei apenas, com um sorriso automático no rosto.

"Harry, querido, olhe quem chegou." A ruiva chamou, e logo Harry correu para onde estávamos. Apesar de estar fazendo seis anos, ele era relativamente pequeno para idade. E aqueles cabelos desastrosamente bagunçados – vindos de James – e a pele branquinha demais – vinda de Lily – o davam uma aparência mais nova ainda. A única coisa que o fazia parecer um pouco maior era aquela expressão bagunceira no rosto, que dava a impressão de que ele estava pronto para aprontar todo o tempo – o que não fugia muito da verdade.

"Moony!" Ele exclamou alegremente, abraçando a minha cintura. Ele me chamava de Remus tão raramente que eu nem me importava. "Cadê o Pads?"

"Vindo, Harry..." No momento que eu terminei de falar, a campainha da casa tocou. Pondo minha última parte do plano em ação, eu lancei um sorriso forçadamente angelical para Prongs, antes de me virar para Harry novamente. "Deve ser ele, porque você não vai atender?"

Harry, naquela inocência infantil, balançou a cabeça animadamente e correu em direção da porta. Lily teria tentando gritar, mas parecia chocada demais, olhando para mim como se acabasse de ter sido traída.

"Moony, pelo amor de Merlin, me diz que Sirius só não veio via Flu porque... bem, porque ele quis. Não tem nenhum motivo especial." James falou, quase que implorando. Eu encolhi os ombros. "Certo? Certo, Moony?"

"Foi idéia dele." Foi tudo que eu consegui murmurar, antes de Harry entrar correndo pela sala, segurando a vassoura nova que acabara de ganhar. James soltou um silvo surpreso e Lily parecia ainda muito chocada para falar alguma coisa.

Sirius apareceu logo atrás, sorrindo com falsa inocência.

"MAMÃE! PAPAI! PADS ME DEU UMA VASSOURA!" Harry gritou, passando uma das pernas pela vassoura enquanto caminhava, o que fez com que ele começasse a voar em nossa direção, mesmo que sem muito controle.

Mas aparentemente, ele não conseguiu parar, passando direto. A ponta da vassoura bateu em um dos vasos de flores de Lily, que caiu no chão e quebrou. Harry continuou voando pela sala, pegando equilíbrio facilmente, sem nem se importar com o vaso.

Prongs foi limpar a sujeira causada pelo filho e Lily me olhou com tanta raiva que eu tive vontade de me encolher, e ela claramente dizia pelo olhar um "espere para ver o que te espera!".

Dumbledore ria-se baixinho da cena, mas Peter foi o primeiro a começar a rir alto, e logo Sirius o acompanhou, não sem antes piscar alegremente pra mim.

**xXx**

"Sirius, eu te odeio." Murmurei entre dentes, olhando para ele como se apenas meu olhar pudesse matá-lo, mas ele não parecia dar muita importância.

"Respira fundo, Moony. Você está parecendo a Lily." Ele disse, divertido.

No andar debaixo, eu ouvi o barulho de mais alguma coisa quebrando e a risada alta de Prongs. Sirius também riu ao meu lado.

Aparentemente, Lily achou que Harry aprender a usar uma vassoura na minha casa era castigo o bastante, e Prongs não estava ajudando nada – só ria e ria quando Harry errava a mira e quebrava algo.

Acontecia que ele era um garoto naturalmente talentoso, e nem Prongs nem Sirius escondiam o orgulho que tinham.

Pra falar a verdade, nem eu me preocupava em esconder. Harry era a cria dos Marotos, de qualquer maneira, não teria como ser diferente.

**xXx**

Review quem quer espalhar o amor pelo mundo. *-*


End file.
